


When Lance finds himself a Dog

by ClassicCinnamon



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Major fluff(literally), get ready for adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicCinnamon/pseuds/ClassicCinnamon
Summary: Lance finds a dog and Keith learns to push through old memories.





	When Lance finds himself a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!! This is my first work so I hope you enjoy! Comments are always welcome:)

Shiro landed his lion perfectly in its bay after a well done mission. They had gone to the planet Gantonime to disrupt Galra mining of important metals. Shiro pressed the button to let down the walkway and strode down it. He sighed with relief. At this point, the castle felt as close a home as he could get in endless space. It was nice to have something to ground him. 

He was headed towards the common area as he assumed that’s where he would meet everyone else. But these plans changed the second he heard raised voice and crashing sounds coming from Blue’s hangar. He sighed. It was probably Keith and Lance getting into yet another argument. He rolled his eyes. They were so oblivious with each other. 

He sighed and steeled himself for this. 

“No rest for the weary,” he muttered as he stepped in. He gasped. 

“No! We can’t keep it! Lance, you can’t just take strays!” Keith yelled.  
Sure enough Lance was on his knees, arms wrapped protectively around a fluffy white dog twice his size. Her pink tongue lolled out and she panted loudly and her tail continued to wag energetically even with the chaos unfolding around her. 

“But she’s super sweet! And no one wanted her! She was on the streets, alone.” Lance pleaded. He glanced up and noticed Shiro was there. Keith, seeing Lance’s focus somewhere else looked up as well. 

“Shiro! Tell Lance that we can’t have a dog!” Keith begged. The dog didn’t seem to want to cause trouble or anything. And Lance did sure seem to be attached...

“Lance,” Shiro began, “if we are going to keep this dog you have to follow some rules.” Lance nodded profusely while Keith stood there, mouth agape. Shiro cleared his throat and continued, “First of all, you will be held responsible for her. Cleaning up after her, feeding her, and so on. Any trouble she gets into will be on you and your duty to fix it. Do you understand?”

Lance’s smile was so bright, he seemed to light up the room. He nodded and declared, “I will not let you down!” He ran up to Shiro and gripped him in a tight hug repeating “Thank you thank you thank you” over and over. Shiro couldn’t help but give a soft smile in return. 

Lance ran back over to his dog and got on his knees. 

“Your name is Belinda,” he proclaimed while scratching her head, “Bel for short.” 

Shiro shook his head and smiled. 

“I’m going to get some food but I’ll let you surprise the others,” he chuckled and winked as he stepped out the door. 

Keith had been silent for most of this exchange. Lance turned to him. 

“Hey, what’s your beef with awesome dogs anyway?” Lance asked questioningly while absentmindedly scratching Bel’s ears. 

Keith turned away slightly and crossed his arms protectively at his chest. 

He sighed, “I never truly trusted dogs. Even when I was little. But one day, my dad convinced me to pet one. I slowly reached out to pet him and he bit my hand.” He looked slightly vulnerable. He sort of threw Lance off. But Lance smiled. 

“Pet Bel then,” Lance suggested. 

“What?” Keith exclaimed. 

“You heard me. Bel is different. Look at her. Tell me you see a threatening beast in that fluffy fur and chocolatey eyes,” Lance said. Keith glanced down at Bel and his face seemed to soften ever so slightly. 

“And besides, you don’t want to be know as ‘Keith Kogane, the fearless soldier who was taken down by a dog’” Lance snorted. Keith rolled his eyes. 

Lance lightly grabbed a hold of Keith’s hand and guided it to Bel’s silky fur. Keith smiled affectionately almost at once. After Lance guided him through a couple pets, Keith continued on his own. He finally finished with a loose hug around Bel’s neck and burying his face into her chest.


End file.
